OC needed
by Thatoneguy104
Summary: OC needed. Applications please submit in the reviews. Have fun, be creative! :-)


OC needed for new story. I will be selecting one winner based solely on how well his Oc fits into the story. Sneak peak of the story will be released tomorrow. Thanks guys, and remember to be creative! :-) [Leave your Oc Form in reviews]

Name:  
>Nickname:<br>Gender:  
>Sexuality:<br>Age: (keep within 15-17)  
>Creative Background:(Be really detailed here! Include things like parents, siblings, birthplace, major and defining events, etc.)<br>Personality:  
>Best friend:<br>Worst Enemy:  
>Physical appearance: (Include description of clothing style, height and body type)<br>Talents and skills; why and how they're in HA:  
>Tori:<br>Beck:  
>Andre:<br>Jade:  
>Cat:<br>Robbie:  
>Any other info I need to know:<p>

NOTE THAT YOUR OC DOES NOT HAVE TO BE AN HA STUDENT

Ex: (This is an original OC I have been developing for a different Victorious story, which may or may not be released in the following months.)

Name: Jackson Mathers Brighton  
>Nickname: Jake<br>Gender: Male  
>Sexuality: Straight<br>Age: 17  
>Creative Background Jake was born to Thomas Brighton and Sandra Mellark on July 11,1996. He lived with his mother in a trailer for several years, with his father in and out of his life, before his father murdered his mother when he was 5. He was moved to live with his uncle, also in Detroit, for the remainder of his childhood. His uncle often abused him and starved him. Jake turned to a life of crime at an early age, this reaching it's peak at the age of 16 when he was arrested in possession with Heroin and Cocaine with intent to distribute. It has often been referenced that he killed multiple people in self defense but this was never proven. Jake went to therapy to help correct his criminal ways and it was discovered he had an avid interest and talent in hip hop. As part of his therapy, he was sent to Hollywood arts to pursue "more productive" activities.<br>Personality: Jake is a quiet, contemplating person. He rarely voices his opinion and instead prefers to observe things. Very distrustful, it's difficult o become friends with him. Generally considered to be gentle by his friends, it is quickly learned that, despite his past, he is very kind hearted and loyal to those he loves.  
>Best friend: Jade West. It's complicated. Also very fond of Cat.<br>Worst Enemy: dislikes most everyone; especially Trina and Beck.  
>Physical appearance: (Include description of clothing style, height and body type): 5'11, medium build with green eyes and brown hair. Very Detroit style of clothes, sagging jeans, sweaters and cheap Jordan's. Often wears beanies.<br>Talents and skills; why and how they're in HA: Jake is very skilled in rap and some singing, and also has been shown to act. Got into HA as part of a criminal therapy program to reform his criminal ways. He's also very strong, and possess skills in street fighting thanks to his upbringing.  
>Tori: Good friends, despite her many attempts to appeal to him on a romantic level. She was the very first friend he made at HA.<br>Beck: The two dislike each other for many reasons.  
>Andre: Very close friends. The two share a similar love for music and get along very well.<br>Jade:The two are very close because they are so similar and connect on many fundamental levels. Romantic Interest.  
>Cat: Best Friends. He serves as sort of a big brother figure to her, protecting her due to her naivety.<br>Robbie: Friends. The two share no special connection but Jake is does not dislike him.  
>Trina:Dislikes her like most everyone else.<br>Any other info I need to know: It is important to note that Jake, despite facing many serious charges as a juvenile, of which that will only be waved if he proves able to rehabilitate himself, Jake is not a bad person. He is actually very kind, and only did the things he did for money for food and other things he needed of which his abusive uncle often did not provide. He is known to use marijuana and alcohol. He faces much inner turmoil as he was present for the murder of his mother and often blames himself. Hasn't seen his father since he was imprisoned for the murder, nor does he have any desire too. It is also clear that he was often involved in many fights growing up and was often beat up brutally, thus he hates being touched. He has multiple half siblings due to his father sleeping around before he was imprisoned.


End file.
